


Training wheels

by gan_tracht_scainte



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gan_tracht_scainte/pseuds/gan_tracht_scainte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love everything you do, when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do"<br/>-Melanie Martinez, Training wheels</p>
<p>Trust- that’s what a relationship was based on. If there was no trust, there was nothing worth having. </p>
<p>While it wasn’t one of her strong points, Peridot tried to trust Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, back in October. I had posted it on Tumblr but took it down after a day or so.   
> I'm very shy of my writing.   
> This was written while listening to 'Training wheels' by Melanie Martinez, I recommend listening to it while reading.
> 
> {Tumblr; Gantracht-scainte}

Trust- that’s what a relationship was based on. If there was no trust, there was nothing worth having.   
While it wasn’t one of her strong points, Peridot tried to trust Jasper. It was difficult; a life of nothing but work left her weary and suspicious. Jasper knew and understood this, that the young gem still needed time to adapt to having something other than orders and batch sisters. 

Peridot figured it was like learning to fly a ship. It took a while to get used to, the controls and functions were stressful, but once she knew how she enjoyed it more than anything. She stuck with this mindset when she felt herself starting to lose hope, and over time, it got easier. 

Once her walls were down everything happened in a rush; She was beginning to fall in love with the warrior gem. 

No matter how much she tried, Peridot couldn’t fault her. Everything from the way she worried about the technopath to how she insulted her when she did something reckless, seemed perfect. It was a source of stress for Peridot. What if Jasper didn’t return the feelings? How could she trust her if she didn’t know? 

It happened on a work day, of all times. Peridot was working past system shutdown to try and get ahead in her work. She had been working at the same pace as her sisters for a few days, and that was not good enough. It was into early morning hours by the time she finished. She closed down the programs, made sure to lock the building door as she left. The walk home was peaceful. She enjoyed being outdoors past curfew, just her and her thoughts in the darkness and quiet, Unfortunately it didn’t last, the silence broken by the torrent of questions thrown at her as soon as she walked in the door of her home. 

“Where were you?!” 

“Are you alright?”

“Why didn’t you send a message home?!”

Peridot was frozen for a moment, startled by the noise. And.. “Jasper, why are you in my house?”

Jasper rolled her eyes, not even surprised by the question. “Your sister got worried and called to ask if you were at mine. Which brings me back to my first question. Where were you, Peridot?”

“I was at work, rela-” Her sentence was cut short when she was picked up, no doubt being brought to her bedroom. As she was carried through the small building, she saw her sister peering out from a half opened door and made sure to shoot her a particularly nasty hand gesture.   
Jasper was gentle when she placed the tiny gem onto the bed. That was a problem that she had; She was afraid of hurting Peridot. Although she had been reassured many times she had never hurt her, Jasper still worried. 

Peridot lying on the bed and Jasper kneeling at the foot of the bed- this was how it always went. Peridot would end up getting carried to bed, and then left alone. It wasn’t an issue to her; she couldn’t think of it going any other way. 

Tonight, was different. As Jasper went to leave the room she felt a small hand gripping her wrist. 

 

“P-please.. don’t go..” 

Peridot’s voice sounded so much softer than usual, it was almost enchanting. She was looking up at the warrior with a nervous, yet hopeful look on her face. Bits of her hair were hanging around her face, coming out of the style she usually held it in. Her cheeks were flushed with colour after being outside in the cold and brought suddenly into warmth.

She looked perfect. Too perfect. How could she say no?

It took a few minutes to find a comfortable position, but once they did, Peridot was happily wrapped in a warm embrace. There was a hand on her lower back, holding her close, while Jasper’s other hand held her neck and shoulders. They didn’t say anything for a while. How long was hard to define; It felt like an eternity, but at the same time it felt like no time at all. They communicated with gentle nudges, shallow breaths against the other’s skin, ghosting their lips together then pulling away. 

It was Jasper who broke the silence. 

“Do you trust me?” 

It was spoken barely above a whisper but felt like a roll of thunder. The words echoed through Peridot’s mind as she breathed her reply, even quieter than the question. 

“Yes.” 

In a moment of boldness, Peridot kissed Jasper. It was rough at the start, but slowly softened. There was no reason to be frantic or hurried. They had to learn how to work the other before that. 

The changed position as they kissed, sitting upright, Jasper kneeling and Peridot in her lap. They broke the kiss and Peridot slowly began to remove her own uniform, blushing as Jasper did the same.

Once both of them were undressed, Peridot began to feel anxious. It was her first time doing anything of the sort, but Jasper was gentle with her. She took it slow, allowing Peridot to make the pace, stopping if she needed to. She couldn’t tell where she stopped and Jasper started. There were arms and legs everywhere, moving almost in unison to stay close to their partner. The movements inside her were gentle and slow, and there was a soft breath by her face whispering sweet nothings. It was nothing short of perfect. 

The knot of tension that had been building inside both of them snapped, warming the two to their fingertips. Exhausted, they curled up into their starting position once again. For the first time in years, Peridot actually felt safe enough to sleep.

When the sun rose, Peridot woke early as usual. Jasper was gone, she must have left while Peridot rested. There was a note left on her wall, from the brute herself.   
‘I’ll see you for our next mission; Earth. Don’t forget your files, dork.’

It was enough to make Peridot smile. Maybe this would work out after all.


End file.
